justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 1 - Episode 10
' ( Bunnylove14 talks ) I guess you now get that things are serious. Ok, the last final episode will have 3 phases. That means 3 challenges for the finalists! Your creations will be posted this time and people will have the chance to see your true skills in person. So, for the 1st challenge, you have to make what a true winner needs to be loved by the fans. You have to make a tribute to advertise yourself and of course tell us why do you think that you have to win this competition ON the poster. After we upload them, we'll ask the fans who they would vote in a poll form. There will NOT be a Community Vote poll until then. After that, the 2nd challenge will be uploaded. Send your tributes to N.Ve’s e-mail. You have 2 days. Good Luck! ' ' FinalistsVSlogoSeason1.png ' Ok, now, I've been sent the tributes and I'l upload. Now, the users will vote for which persuades them the most. They'll vote for who deserves it the most. Their votes will be your Challenge 1 score. After announcing the results of the 2nd challenge, the voting will stop. START VOTING NOW! Screen Shot 2016-01-30 at 7.00.54 AM.png|'JD123456's Tribute' jdlover tribute final.png|'JDlover's Tribute' 'Vote Results :' JD123456 : 8 JDlover : 11 ' ( N.Vel talks ) Let’s start our 2nd challenge while our fans will be voting for the 1st challenge. So, for this second challenge, you’ll have to do something very advanced. You’re finalists remember? This time, you’ll have to make a fanmade quartet JD dance. Your song this time is “Move” by Little Mix. I’LL give you some tips in order to help ya a bit. Ok, as you’ve seen, the quartet dancers share the same colours on their clothing. They have to mach each other. Also, each one has a different character withought escaping the theme though. Lastly, you should always remember that they’ve got a connection. For these coaches, you’ll have to include these:' One of them has to wear a sleeveless jacket One of them has to have short hair whichever the gender is. One of them has to have long hair whichever the gender is. 3 black objects 4 different colours. Good Luck! Do your best and don’t stress. We’ll be elastic when it comes to time cause you have many things to do. Send your quartets to my e-mail. By the way, these coaches will be posted here so, have that in mind! OH, and don't add a watermark. We'll take care of that part. ' FinalistsVSlogoSeason1.png ' Ok, I was just informed that JD123456 drags himself out of the competition due to his unreal day time schedule... We hope everything goes well JD123456,... THAT MAKES OUR SEASON 1 AND VERY FIRST EVER WINNER JDLOVER!!!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS JDLOVER!!! Please applause our winner! He's made such admiring prosess through the game! A totes winner that Bunny and I are very proud of.... CONGRATULATIONS! Your prizes will be ready to grab after some hours or maybe even tomorrow on this season's award ceremony. Category:Blog posts